


「EC｜PWP」Liar

by Elroy



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elroy/pseuds/Elroy
Summary: 這原本應是個圓滿的故事，Erik與Charles在X大宅一起生活，不受任何人或事打擾，直到有一天Erik在Charles的口袋裏發現了一枚古怪而又熟悉的硬幣，他感覺到自己似乎忘記了一些事情。





	「EC｜PWP」Liar

**Author's Note:**

> 設定是在第一戰之後，Charles在古巴沙灘上沒有被子彈打傷脊椎，僅傷到了腿部。劇情會有狗血的地方，ooc和bug屬於我。

午後的陽光穿過半敞的窗為木質房門塗抹上一層蜜糖的色澤，蜜褐色的糖漿緩慢地流動到光滑的地板上，帶著太陽的味道把一個修長的輪廓浸泡得朦朧又柔和。

得到下課允許的孩子們嬉鬧著擁出了教室，原木地板在他們雜亂的腳步下嘎吱作響，稚嫩而清脆的童聲與地板的擠壓聲交織在在屋頂上空，就像是一隻歡快的歌。

教室的空氣中充斥著霧狀的陽光，細小的光斑漂浮在暖和的空氣中，給女孩金棕色的頭髮鍍上了一層淡淡的微光。

“我能和Scott去後山玩一會嗎，教授？”Jean抬起頭望向那雙湧動著波紋的藍眼睛，而後者則微笑著揉了揉她柔軟的長髮，“當然可以，我親愛的。但是一定不要忘記時間，你們要在晚飯前回來。”

“我們會的。”Jean眨了眨眼睛，向Charles露出一個俏皮的笑，“晚上見，教授。”

“晚上見，我的小姑娘。”

躁動的空氣隨著漸漸遠去的腳步聲一同消散得無影無蹤，Charles慢慢從椅子上站起來，目光順著陽光照射的方向落到倚在門口的身影上。那雙安靜的藍眼睛裏盛著光，輕易地把溫和的情緒糅進了空氣裏，“等的太久了嗎，也許下次我該請你在教室裏旁聽，我相信你不會感到枯燥的。”

Erik抄著手倚在牆邊，午後的陽光把他身上凌厲的氣息盡數磨去，留下了少見的柔和與耐心，Charles踩著微跛的步子向他搖搖晃晃的走來，在他邁出最後一步前，Erik伸出手幫助他穩穩地來到自己面前，“我不是孩子，也對那些過於理想化的故事沒有興趣。”

“好吧老朋友，也許你還是更適合這個。”惋惜的神色浮現在Charles白皙的臉上，但是很快他又從口袋里掏出了一顆棋子——那是昨天晚上他在棋盤邊睡著時遺留在手裏的。

Erik不置可否地衝他笑了笑，帶著涼意的手指撫摸上Charles玫瑰色的唇瓣，並開始慢慢地揉捏起來，視線隨著手指在越發红嫩的唇瓣上移動，他悄悄地縮短了和Charles之間的距離，淡淡的茶香鑽進了他的鼻子裏。

在Charles笑出来的前一刻Erik用嘴堵住了他的嘴唇並把那串笑聲吞进了肚子裏，Charles順著他的動作打開齒關，於是那條舌便鑽進了他的口腔中，舌尖毫不客氣地掃蕩著他的唇齒，貪婪地攫取著對方溫暖的氣息。Charles勾住他的脖子讓他們貼的更近，柔軟的栗色捲髮蹭著Erik的額頭，後者則騰出一隻手扶住那顆毛茸茸的腦袋讓自己的舌頭進入的更深，Charles急促的呼吸打在他的臉上，留下一片濕熱的霧氣。

也許是屋裏暖氣開的太足，Charles的臉好像着起了大火。

Erik帶著涼意的指尖揉按著Charles扭動的腰身，指甲擦過紫羅蘭色羊毛衫上凸起的一點時，Charles不可壓抑地瀉出一兩聲低吟，甜膩的氣音交織在Erik的耳邊，他感覺到自己的褲子開始發緊。

Charles隔著衣料感覺到Erik已經完全勃起的性器在不怀好意地蹭著他的肚子，隨後他喘息著貼在他的唇邊低聲開口，“Erik，不行，這裏是教室，孩子們還在外面。”

“如果可以我真想就在這裏操你，讓你以後每次上課都能想起我。”

Charles衝他眨了眨眼睛，擺出一個無奈的表情，“我會讓你在這裏操我，但絕不可能是現在，至少要等到一個只有我們在家的時候。”

Erik在他鮮紅的唇瓣上留下幾個碎吻，忍耐著下體的灼熱把Charles拉出了教室。

他們胡亂地在沒人的樓道裏接吻，跌跌撞撞地摔進Charles的臥室裏。Erik急躁地甩上門隔絕了與外界的所有聯繫，隨後把Charles按在房門上發狠地親吻。Charles亂糟糟的羊毛衫在房門關上後便沒了蹤影，腰帶在自行解开，褲子很快滑到了腳邊，Erik扯下他的內褲，手掌肆意揉捏著渾圓柔軟的臀肉。Charles激烈地迴應著他的吻，曖昧的喘息聲從唇角不停瀉出，他伸出手去解Erik的褲子，白皙的腿纏上了他精壯的腰肢，柔軟的臀瓣蹭著Erik滾燙的慾望。

Erik在他不安分的屁股上摑下一掌，飽滿的臀肉隨著Erik的動作顫動起來，白嫩的臀瓣上瞬間烙下一個泛紅的手印。Charles發出一聲失神的尖叫，酥軟的嗓音直插進Erik的胸口，他在對方纖細的脖頸上留下一片齒痕，同時用指尖剮蹭著Charles挺立的乳頭。觸電般的快感迅速遍佈了Charles的全身，指尖每擦過乳首一下，甜膩的呻吟聲便從他的口中鑽出，撩撥得Erik下體硬的發疼。

Charles的栗色捲髮亂糟糟地被汗液粘在額頭上，潮紅爬滿了他白皙的臉頰，溫柔的藍眼睛上覆蓋著氤氳的水霧，眼眶被淚水熏成了淡紅色。濕軟的玫瑰色唇瓣一張一合，幾個破碎的單詞從嘴邊溢出，“我想要你。”

Erik挑起半邊眉逗弄著他敏感的乳尖，“要我什麼？”

被冷落的屁股蹭上了他的下體，蜜穴主動地向Erik發燙的性器靠攏。

“我要你操我。”

Erik重新咬上了他的嘴唇，手指就著Charles分泌出的腸液探進了蜜穴。緊緻的內壁貪婪地吮吸著他的手指，等到三根手指能在其中活動時，Erik把自己硬的發疼的慾望撞了進去。

Charles幾乎是在他剛撞進去的時候就釋放了出來，乳白色的黏液沾滿了他們的胸口。Charles火熱而柔軟的內壁夾的Erik幾乎要射出來，勉強地適應了狹窄的洞穴後，他用力地撞上了Charles的前列腺點。與此同時甜膩的呻吟聲拔高了聲調，Charles帶著哭腔的聲音顫抖著乞求Erik的更粗暴對待，他啃咬著Charles紅的滴血的下唇，迫使他濕漉漉的藍眼睛直視自己，“你就是用這張淫蕩的嘴給孩子們講授知識的嗎？他們真應該看看整天把真理掛在嘴邊的教授叫床的樣子，就像個五美刀一夜的妓。”Charles羞恥地扭過頭躲開他的視線，卻被他突然的顶弄尖叫出声。

凭借著對這具身體的熟識，Erik輕車熟路地撞擊著他的每一處敏感點。Charles扭動著身體極力迎合著他的動作，在他把嗓子喊啞的前一刻，Erik低吼著釋放到了他的體內。

Erik仍保持著交合的姿勢把Charles抱進了浴室，乳白色的粘稠液體從交合處緩慢地滴落下來，Charles漲紅著臉埋進他的頸窩悶聲開口，“你可以拔出來的。”

Erik打開了花灑，熱氣很快蔓延到浴室的空氣中，“你不是很喜歡它嗎。”

Charles很快地反駁回去，“你知道那不是真的。”

溫水漫過了他們的腰身，乳白色的霧氣卷著晶瑩的水珠滾過Charles白皙的肩膀，鮮紅的唇瓣一張一合，Erik沒有聽到他說了什麼，但是他明顯的感覺到仍埋在Charles體內的那根東西又硬了起來。

Charles躺到床上的時候身體的每一處皮膚都在脹痛著抗議Erik的粗暴行徑，他無力地呻吟了一聲，隨後把身體陷入柔軟的被褥。

“我很難受，Erik，我想我沒辦法去餐廳了。”Charles閉著眼睛輕聲道，“但是我答應了Jean要和她共進晚餐。”

Erik俯下身親吻了他白皙的額頭，“我會替你和她打招呼。”

溫柔的藍眼睛再次望進了他的眼中，溫和的笑意蕩起了圈圈波瀾。

“你真貼心，my love。”

月輝透過被窗帘半遮的落地窗溢進房間，在木質地板上覆上一層蒼白的霜，霧狀的光輝在安靜的環境中飘浮著，把原本燥熱的環境攪動得冰涼。微弱的開門聲劃破了沉久的寂静，一個高挑的影子在地面上慢慢地晃動。

Erik在確保每一個孩子都回房睡覺後回到了Charles的，也是他們共同的房間。憑藉著微弱的月光，他放輕了腳步把午時被胡亂撇在地上的衣物撿起來並放進衣櫃裏。在最後一件衣服被掛上衣架時一陣清脆而微弱的金屬碰撞聲引起了Erik的注意，目光隨著聲源挪移，Charles的外套口袋鼓起了一個小小的圓形形狀。

他在裏面發現了一個硬幣。

時間的磨礪讓那枚硬幣的邊角生出了斑斑锈迹，昏暗的光線讓他無法辨認它的全貌，手指的摩挲與碾壓下，他隱約感受到硬幣上凸出的浮雕，或許是一個十字，又或許是一個過時的符號。除去金屬的光滑感，硬幣的上半部分莫名的有些粗糙不平，不同於鐵銹的突兀，這種細小的起伏竟讓Erik產生了一種無厘頭的熟悉感。

他的呼吸變得急促，眼前黑一片白一片地交替，而在黑與白的縫隙，陳舊而破碎的未知畫面迅速地閃動著，他的太陽穴突突地跳了起來。

於是他拿著它快步走到窗邊，就著月光，那塊符號與粗糙的凸起像一根飛來的鐵棒，硬生生地給了他當頭一棒，不知道什麼時候冒出的冷汗覆滿了整個額頭，腦中尖銳的疼痛撕開了他沉眠多年的神經。

那是一枚沾滿血跡的納粹硬幣。

菸草的苦澀氣味衝進Charles的鼻腔，他皱起眉咳嗽了幾聲，躲開了Erik凑上来的帶著鬍渣的臉。

“我說過不要在陽臺抽菸，菸味飄到樓下會打擾孩子們休息。”Charles沙啞著嗓子慢慢道，原諒他前一秒還沉浸在夢鄉，而下一秒他沒來得及躲開Erik的再一次索吻。

卷著夜間冰涼濕氣的菸草味道鑽進他的口腔中，靈巧的舌頭掃過他柔軟的唇舌，攪動幾下便讓Charles氣息不稳。

仍舊濃重的夜色落盡Charles湛藍的眼中，他伸出手溫柔地撫摸著趴在自己身上的Erik的頭髮，耐心又認真的表情隱在了黑暗的環境中。

“為什麼不睡覺，Erik?”

“做了噩夢。”

“你在撒謊，如果我沒有記錯，你已經一年沒有做過噩夢了。”Charles停下了他的動作，柔軟的眼神撞進了對方沉默的眼睛裏，“你是發現了什麼糟糕的事情，對嗎？”

空氣在短暫的凝固後再次流動起來，Erik從他的身上離開，他的表情藏在了黑夜裏。

“也許我該做一個特殊的頭盔，不讓你再輕而易舉地跑進我的腦子裏。”

他的語氣像是在開一個無所謂的玩笑，但是Charles卻為此僵在原地。幸運的是黑夜為他做了掩護，Erik沒有看到他難得失態的樣子。

“我隱約的感覺我似乎遺忘了一些事情，Charles。”

Charles緊抓住被單的關節泛著病態的白。

“但是我認為只是一些無所謂的瑣事罷了。”Erik俯下身，Charles重新看到了他的表情，依舊是一如既往的平和，“我現在過的很好，Charlie，這一切都是因為你。”

模糊的笑意浮上了他的嘴角，Charles看著他慢慢低下頭，在自己佈滿細汗的額頭上留下一個虔誠的吻。

“一切都是因為你，Charles。”

tbc.


End file.
